sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Seawolf-class submarine
The Seawolf-class submarine is one of the most powerful submarine combatants in the world. It's quieting is surpassed only by the technically demanding and expensive shepistani SSN designs (all known extant examples of which were destroyed after the Bio-war). Two subclasses exist, known as Flight I and Flight II. Flight I boats were purchased by Canissia, the Byzantine Empire, and Tian Xia. Boats bought by Tian Xia primarily differed in additional strengthening to allow surfacing through ice. The Flight II boats include improvements to the quieting, as well as other modifications, that significantly change the characteristics. Production switched over after the eleventh TXN boat in the class. The S7W reactor used in the Flight II uses natural circulation until power production requires greater output. Materials were also changed, from HY100 steel to HY130 steel, allowing greater diving depth, at greater cost. The Flight II boats also changed from conventional periscopes to advanced photonics masts. Only Tian Xia has ordered Flight II submarines. Production of the Seawolf class was restarted in 2015, delivering in 2016. 2018+ boats include a newly redesigned reactor, amongst other improvements, resulting in them being designated Flight III. New production boats are constructed out of HY150 steel, allowing even deeper diving depths. =Flight I= Characteristics :Displacement: 8,600 tons (surfaced) 9,138 tons submerged :Length: 353 feet. :Beam: 40 feet :Draft: 35 feet :Speed: 35 knots submerged, 20 knots tactical :Test depth: about 1600 ft :Crew: 121 men :Range: unlimited :Propulsion: ' S6W reactor, 52,000 shp Armament :8 26 inch torpedo tubes, storage for 50 torpedos/missiles, or twice as many mines EW & Decoys :WLY-1 torpedo decoy :WLQ-4(v)1 ECM system Electronics : BYG-1 battle management : TB-16D towed sonar array : TB-29A towed sonar array : BGS-24 active sonar : BQQ-5D active/passive sonar : BQG-5D flank sonar array =Flight II= Characteristics :'Displacement: 9,530 tons (surfaced) 10,644 tons submerged :Length: 403 feet. :Beam: 40 feet :Draft: 36 feet :Speed: 34 knots submerged, 19 knots tactical :Test depth: about 2400 ft :Crew: 121 men :Range: unlimited :Propulsion: ' S7W assisted natural circulation reactor, turbo-electric, 36.5MW high temperature superconducting AC motor Armament :8 26 inch torpedo tubes, storage for 50 torpedos/missiles, or twice as many mines :12 VLS cells EW & Decoys :WLY-1 torpedo decoy :WLQ-4(v)1 ECM system Electronics : BYG-1 battle management : TB-16D towed sonar array : TB-29A towed sonar array : BGS-24 active sonar : BQQ-5E active/passive sonar : BQG-5E flank sonar array =Flight III= Characteristics :'Displacement: 9,530 tons (surfaced) 10,644 tons submerged :Length: 403 feet. :Beam: 40 feet :Draft: 36 feet :Speed: 34 knots submerged, 19 knots tactical :Test depth: about 2400 ft :Crew: 121 men :Range: unlimited :'Propulsion: ' S1E reactor, turbo-electric, 39MW high temperature superconducting AC motor Armament :8 26 inch torpedo tubes, storage for 50 torpedos/missiles, or twice as many mines :4 7 inch torpedo tubes for launch of 6.75" diameter torpedos. (2 bow, 2 stern) :12 VLS cells EW & Decoys :WLY-1 torpedo decoy :WLQ-4(v)1 ECM system Electronics : BYG-1 battle management : BQR-25 active/passive towed sonar arrays (similar to SQR-20 on surface ships) : BGS-24 active sonar : BQQ-5F active/passive sonar : BLQ-11 mine reconnaissance system : BQG-5G flank sonar array =Operators= * Canissian Royal Navy as Seawolf-class * Imperial Byzantine Navy as Mediterranean-class * Tian Xia Navy as Seawolf-class (SSN-500) Ship List Category:Warships